Say My Name
by no-rhyme-no-reason-in-love
Summary: "No, I'm not a princess. I'm a queen in my own right. So it's within your interest to satisfy me right."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is short. Just testing the waters so far. This will eventually have vivid, mature scenes, so if you feel uncomfortable with things of that nature, this story is not for you. If you have no qualms, hello! And welcome to this Alternative Universe inspired by Kasbo- Call (ft Cheney).

* * *

"What's," I yawn, "the big deal?"

"Are you kidding?! Have you never heard of her?"

I shake my head. "No. And by the look of her, I don't see the big fuss. She's not that pretty," I dismiss as I watch her walk across the quad.

"Can you not see her beauty?" Keigo voice rises. "Look at her chest." I do. Her breasts are huge. They nearly pop out of her sundress that she's wearing. "Look at her legs." My eyes trail down, passing her flat stomach and her shapely hips to view her long legs, which is weird because she is so short. "Look at her face." I glance to her face, which is framed by burnt orange hair. I take in her big smile that shows too much teeth. I try to look into her eyes, but she's wearing sunglasses.

"Like I said, she's not that pretty," I tell him as I look back down at my book.

"You know, I've seen your one-night stands, Ichigo. Who are you trying to fool? None of them can compare to her."

"I guess she's just not my type."

He scoffs like he finds it unbelievable. "She is everyone's type," he states.

"Well, not mine."

"In what way is she not to your liking, your majesty?" He mocks.

I roll my eyes.

"She seems…too prissy. Like she's an uptight and prudish goody-two shoes. She might have a great body, but I'm pretty sure she is wearing a chastity belt. So let me repeat it. She is not my type."

He obnoxiously guffaws.

"You've really never heard of her."

"Stop giving me that condescending look." He doesn't. "Don't force me to make you stop," I warn.

"Sorry. I just can't help it! I don't know how you made it this long without hearing about her."

"Will you stop exaggerating? You make it sound like she's some kind of deity."

"Well, some people do call her a goddess, but her official title is a bit different."

"Official title? Geez, some people have too much time on their hands." I rake a hand through my hair.

"Do you even want to know what they call her?"

"Not really," I respond.

He stares at me. "I'll never understand what goes on in your head."

"I don't want you to."

"You are—shush!"

"I wasn't talking."

"Shush! She's coming!" He whispers excitedly before he stands up. I twist in my seat to see him bow his head as she approaches.

"G-good morning, Inoue-san!"

She stops walking, and she looks at him. A smile breaks across her face.

"Good morning! Asano-kun, is it?"

Keigo nearly faints. "Yes! You're right! I can't believe you remembered me!"

She just smiles and nod. "Well, if you'd excuse me. The line is getting long."

"Oh, of course. Sorry for interrupting you!"

"That's quite alright. Have a good day," she passes him. She never once glanced my way.

"You too!" He shouts as he sits back down.

He is nearly vibrating in his seat.

"She remembered your name, so what?"

"No! You don't understand," he whispers loudly. "She _remembered_ me! That means I have a _chance_!"

I laugh. "At dating her? Sorry to break it to you, but I think she's a little out of your league."

"Not at dating her. She doesn't date," he explains.

"Then a chance at what?"

In a serious voice, he says, "She's on the hunt…and I want to be her new prey."


	2. Lilith

A/N: Grr! JimmyLane figured out the main plot so easily! But…there are a few parts that haven't been guessed so stay tuned, alright? And let me reiterate this: if you are uncomfortable with adult themes, you should quit this story immediately! Before it's too late. Anyways, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!

* * *

"The fuck?" I give him incredulous look. "You make her sound like an animal."

He chuckles. "She kinda is!"

I turn in my seat to see a few guys letting her cut in line.

"Her?" He gives an affirmative grunt. "If she's an animal, she's a harmless bunny."

"Shit, dude! She's no bunny." I turn back to him, and he leans closer. "She's a lion."

"In what way is she," I throw a thumb her way, "the girl who is currently drooling as she orders half the pastries in the store, a lion?"

He peeks over my shoulder, and he gives this leery grin.

"She's carb-loading. Good God! That's fucking hot!"

I cross my arms and wait for him to explain.

"You see, she might appear harmless. She's cute, right?" I shrug. "She seems so charismatic, ditzy, and nice."

"You're proving my point."

He shakes her head.

"She _seems_ that way. That's why one of her nickname is Karakura's Princess. She treats everyone nicely because to her, everyone is the same." He curls his finger to indicate that he wants me to get closer as if to share a secret. I remain in my seat.

"But if she notices you, if she remembers you at all, you might have a chance to be her prey."

"And why would you want to be her so called prey?"

"Because she is Lilith."

I frown in confusion. "Lilith?" I mumble the unfamiliar name.

He nods.

"Lilith, the Goddess and Queen of Demons."

I scowl as I turn to look at her again. She's busy handing the cashier some money, although it looks like the guy behind her is trying to pay for her large order. After she pays for her things, she politely bows to the guy, giving everyone with eyes a clear shot of her enormous cleavage.

"Stop telling me all of her titles. Tell me why people give her such ridiculous names."

"Fine." I watch her as she sits by herself. She is quick to dig in to her lunch. "Just like the legend, Inoue-san is said to be the incarnation of lust." A girl sits across from her, and she gives a toothy smile. Even from here, I see bread crumbs clinging to her face. "She doesn't choose partners, she chooses targets, exceptional ones at that, and once she has someone in her sights, she sets out to make her prey completely submit to her." I frown in confusion. He continues his explanation. "She wants to dominate them. Break them."

"Break them how?"

"What do you think?" I glance away from her to look at him. "She breaks them through sex."

If I had water, I would've spat it at his face.

"Sex?"

He nods.

"From what I've heard, she takes strong-willed men and leave them a shell of what they were."

"You're lying."

"I'm not! That's why I'm so excited! Not only is she currently looking for her next victim, she remembered my name. Which is kind of weird if you ask me. She typically only chooses top-tier people."

"Top-tier?"

"Yeah." He takes out his phone. "Do you remember hearing the name Ishida Uryu?"

I frown in thought.  
"He's that fashion prodigy."

"He was," Keigo stresses. He hands me his phone so I can see a bunch of fashion designs. "He was one of the youngest, most promising designers, but then he met her."

I laugh. He makes her sound like a plague.

"So what is he now?"

"After she was done with him, he lost all his inspirations. He was slowly blacklisted in the fashion industry. Now he's a student here to become a doctor."

"You do know that story sounds fake, right?"

"Believe it or not, I don't care."

My eyes narrow.

"So you are saying she's some kind of sex fiend?"

"Sort of."

I scowl.

"We'll just see about that."

"Where are you going?"

I ignore him as I approach her. She's mid-bite before she sees me.

"Lilith?" A spark of something flickers in her eyes. Her lips seem like they are about to turn down into a frown, but she smiles. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you."

She goes back to eating while her friend very audibly kicks her under the table.

"What?" She whispers. Her friend looks at me and back at her. She sighs.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. Not Lilith."

"Oh, my bad. Must have heard it wrong."

She tries to go back to eating, but a glare from her friend keeps her from her food.

"I wonder if all the other things I've heard about you is wrong, too."

She puts down her food as she stares up into my eyes. Her eyes are a pretty color: light brown that gets darker the longer I stare into them.

"It is, so could you please leave?"

She dismisses me.

My temper flares.

"Inoue-chan!"

"Are you really rejecting me, Orihime?"

She dusts off her hands as she stands. And although she is short, the way she is holding herself, it's like she's taller. Like she's towering over me when it's the opposite. It's eerie.

And then she smiles. Not that smile from earlier. It's different. Sinister and wicked. And it's hidden from everyone by her hair. Everyone but me.

She leans close to me. A hand runs up my chest lightly, and a second later, her finger is tracing its way up my neck before her hand shapes around my nape. She tugs me down until her mouth is next to my ear. She releases a hot breath, and her fingers move up to curl in my hair.

And then she pulls. Not enough to jerk me back. Just enough for a little pain. Just enough for her to send me a message.

"No one is allowed to say my name," she whispers harshly into my ear. "Especially a nobody like you." She punctuates her statement with a bite on my earlobe.

I hiss in pain.

She lets go of me and steps back. And she smiles widely. Like nothing even happened. As if I'm her friend.

"Ah, it was so nice meeting you!" She starts to clean her table. "But I'm afraid I have to go! I have class! Sorry!" She says goodbye to her friend before turning to me. Her head tilts, and she cheerily gives me a grin although her eyes are anything but cheery. "Bye!"

She moves past me, a scent of something sensual coming off her. I can only stare after her as she smiles at everyone while she leaves. And everyone returns her smile. Because no one suspects anything. Because that's her greatest trick: convincing the world that she doesn't exist.

But she does exist. I don't need any more convincing. Because the look in her eyes as she pulled back from me...It was chilling. And she might be the incarnation of lust, but she…she is definitely the manifestation of destruction.

.

.

.

I smile as I walk back to my seat.

I'll make her regret showing me her true colors. I'll make her regret ever calling me a nobody. After all, she's not the only one with a reputation.

This'll be fun.


	3. Shinigami

A/N: Hello! I'm in the midst of writing Hello Halcyon Days, but it's not going as I plan so we will see how long it takes me to update that story. But I decided to work on this, and what do you know? A whole (short) chapter in three hours! A new best for me! Anyways, keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing! Love you, my lovely fans!

* * *

"Tell me what you know about her."

"I thought you said that she's not your type. That she's too prissy and uptight and a prudish goody-two shoes," he mocks while making air quotes. "I thought you didn't believe me."

I ignore him.

"Why can't someone say her first name?"

His eyes widen.

"Please, dear God! Please tell me you didn't call her that to her face!"

I glare at him.

"You're so dramatic."

"Dramatic? Dramatic?! I'm dramatic?!" He stands. "Do you even realize what you did?"

"Will you sit your ass down and stop screaming?"

"If you said her name, it's over," he says as he sits down.

"It's far from over."

He stares at me.

"Oh, no. You're not thinking about going after her, are you? Because I'm telling you right now, it's a waste of time. She's the one who does the approaching, and if you've gotten on her bad side, there's no chance of that happening."

"We'll see about that."

"Listen to me, Ichigo. She's not one of those silly girls you play."

"What are you trying to say, Keigo?"

"You can't just flash a smile at her or use your "death" charms to get in her pants. She's different."

I cross my arms.

"You already have you mind set, don't you?" I nod, and he sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know." He pauses, and he slowly smirks. "I wonder who will win: Lilith or the _Shinigami_."

I smirk as I hear my nickname.

"Just tell me what you know."

"Well, there's not much. A lot of her past prey are kept secret. I do know there was Zaraki Kenpachi." I remember him. He was a notorious loan shark that used violence to get his money. Last thing I heard about him was that he got married to this doctor and adopted a pink-haired girl. "There was also Abarai Renji." He was…an animal trainer, I think. A famous one at that. He had an affinity with animals, specifically with snakes and baboons. I don't know what happened to him. "Before Ishida, there was…that punk singer, Shuhei Hisagi. But he's in charge of a Magazine now." I remember him, too. He caused a lot of uproar from switching jobs. My sister, Yuzu, threw a big fit when she heard. "That's all I know about her past conquest."

"Okay. What about her name?"

"I know she hates when people call her by her first name. She also doesn't call anyone by their first name, either. I think it's too personal or something. She likes the distance. She also uses different suffixes to indicate what kind of relationship she has with someone." I nod as I take in everything. "But there is one exception to that. Do you remember Arisawa Tatsuki?"

"I do." She was a childhood friend. We grew apart over the years, but we are friendly enough.

"She's the only one that can call Inoue-san by her first name."

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"No idea. But those two are really close, so if you want to know more about Inoue-san, I would ask her."

"I think I will. She still head of the Dojo?"

"Yup."

I stand.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Dojo."

He laughs.

"Good luck."

I don't respond back. I just keep walking until I see the school's Dojo, and I only stop once I see a familiar face.

"It's been awhile," I call out. Tatsuki hits the dummy a last time before glancing over to me.

"It sure has." She grabs her water and walks over to me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What? Can't I stop by and see an old friend?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"I can," I counter. "So how've you been?"

She shrugs.

"Can't complain. I just won a match last week."

"Congrats."

She nods.

"What 'bout you? How are you?"

"Good."

"And your family?"

"Also good. Yours?"

"Same."

And then it's quiet.

"Okay. Small talk aside, what's up?" She cuts to the chase.

"Never one for pussyfooting." I comment with a smirk.

"You know I don't like vulgar words like that."

"I guess you're still a prude."

"Rather be a prude than a, you know," she retorts with a glare.

I laugh.

"Woah, there. I thought you would be more open-minded considering that you are friends with Ori—Inoue."

She takes a sip of water as she places a hand on her hip.

"So that's the meaning of this visit. You want to know about Orihime."

"I might."

She wipes her face with her sleeve.

"If I were you, I'd stay clear of her."

I tilt my head. "Are you worried about her safety?"

She chuckles as she shakes hers.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"What do you—"

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki-chan!"

I turn just a bit to catch the sight of big breast bouncing and long flowing auburn hair coming our way. On her face, there is a huge smile, different from the ones she used in the shop. This one is carefree. This smile is genuine. And it gets even bigger as she hugs Tatsuki.

"I've missed you!"

Tatsuki snorts.

"I just saw you two hours ago."

"It feels like forever!" She replies after she buries her face into Tatsuki's hair.

Tatsuki sighs.

"I'm all sweaty."

"I don't mind," she dismisses. Her response makes me confused. That's the kind of answer that you use for lovers. But these two can't possibly be together, right?"

"Are you two going out?" I ask.

Finally, the minx looks at me. I expect her to frown, but her expression remains in her cheerful state.

"Who's this, Tatsuki? He seems familiar."

Her question has me scowling at her. I'm more than annoyed that she forgot me already. I'm downright furious.

This won't do. Not at all.

"This is Ichigo. He's an old friend."

She squints at me. Like she's trying to piece together where she knows me from, but after a few seconds, it's clear that she doesn't.

"Oh. Well, any friend of Tatsuki," she pauses to pull Tatsuki even closer to her. "Is an enemy of mine," she finishes with a dark look.

I stare at them quietly, waiting for laughter. A chuckle to indicate that what she just said is a joke, but nothing comes out. Nothing. And that's when I realize it's not a joke. She's serious.

"What did I tell you about saying things like that?"

She frowns.

"That I shouldn't."

"That's right." Tatsuki breaks away from Inoue's hold. "What are you doing here, anyways? Don't you have class?"

Her head tilts up, and her hair moves away from her neck, revealing pale skin. Revealing more of her cleavage.

"I do. But I'm hungry," she explains with a pout.

I sneer.

"Didn't you get your fill at the store already?" Hopefully my question will jog her memory.

It doesn't.

Her head turns my way.

"I did." Her eyes narrow. "But I'm not hungry for food."

My body instantly heats up when I hear her words, and I tense in anticipation as she runs a hand through her long hair.

Keigo's right. She is an animal. And she's in heat.

And so am I.


	4. Feral

A/N: Rated M material (kind of) in this chapter. You've been warned! And it'll only get more graphic as I get further in so...keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing!

* * *

Fuck. I want to fuck her. Here and now. In plain sight. In front of Tatsuki. Doesn't matter who sees. I want her. So bad. I want to push her against the building. I want to trail my lips down her neck as and I run my hands over her breasts, down her stomach to lift her dress. I want to move her panties down until they catch at her thighs, until she is bare, and I just want to dive into her. Like an animal. Feral and instinctual. I want to be in her.

She knows. She knows every thought that's passing in my mind. She knows because her eyes are darkening, and she's licking her lips, baiting me into moving closer to her. She's trying to make me fall in her lure. She's trying to gain the upper-hand.

And so far, she's winning.

"Orihime, don't be so crude," Tatsuki scolds her.

She blinks, and her eyes go back to being a light brown. And whatever spell she had me under is broken.

Well, it's not as strong.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asks innocently. Too much feigned ignorance that Tatsuki sighs.

"Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Tatsuki becomes a push-over," I interject.

They both glare at me.

"Tatsuki? Your old friend is rather annoying."

"Tell me about it."

I scowl.

"Tatsuki?" I mimic. "Your chesty friend is rather—"

She interrupts with a seductive smile.

"Well, whatever I am, you still want to sleep me, don't you?"

I cross my arms in defiance even though she's right.

"In your dreams."

She laughs. In a way that she curls into herself, and in doing so, her breasts are pushed over her crossed arms.

It takes her a good minute before she straightens herself. She wipes her eye with a finger as if her laughter made her cry.

"No, no, no. I think you are mistaken. You want me," she declares. I can't even retort her statement because she turns to say goodbye to Tatsuki. She then walks away, but she stops when she's a few strides away from us.

She turns her head slightly towards me, and I can see the wickedness lurking in her eyes.

"Oh, Kurosaki?"

My breath hitches as I hear my name. A deep, fiery pit of desire takes over again, and all I want, all I need is to get her to say my name, my first name, over and over again. I need her to pant it against my lips as I roll my hips into her heat.

My fantasies start to spin wildly.

"Only in _your_ dreams will a _nobody_ like you be able to fuck me."

She leaves after that, swaying her hips, knowing that my eyes will follow each movement. Knowing that she won this battle. And she did. Because not only did she arouse me, she tricked me. She had me believing that she didn't remember me. But it's obvious she does. Because she remembers my last name and the insult she threw at me earlier.

What a sly fox.

"I really dislike your friend."

"That's good," Tatsuki states. "She doesn't like you either."

I raise an eyebrow as I look at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"What? That she called me a 'nobody?' If she remembered my surname, then I'm obviously not a nobody to her," I reason to myself.

She shakes her head.

"No. It was the way she addressed you."

I shrug.

"So?"

"With males our age, she uses -san for strangers, -kun for guys she is interested in, and no suffix for guys she detests."

I frown as I think about Keigo's words. He mentioned something about this to me.

"Wait. There's something wrong with that logic. She called my friend 'Asano-kun.'"

"Asano? Keigo Asano?"

"Yeah."

"If it's the same guy I'm thinking of, I can tell you that she's taking a liking to him."

My eyes bulge out of my head in disbelief.

"There's no way. I thought she only liked extraordinary people. The only thing Keigo excels at is being a pervert."

"She does. But didn't your friend just win a local competition in stand-up?" I nod. "Well, we saw him that night, and Orihime nearly died from laughing. Sure, your friend isn't anything special to us, but if you can make her laugh, then you'll be special to her. I think she said that if she doesn't find anyone better, she might make an exception to her rule and choose him."

I glare as I listen to her explanations. The thought that the woman who played me for a fool would actually pick a fool over me makes me angrier than I've ever felt. I mean, is that what she wants? Does she want a joker to entertain her rather than a king that could satisfy her? Because I could satisfy her in ways that she probably has never imagined.

Or maybe this is the wrong analogy. After all, she is Lilith, the **Goddess** of demons, and I am the Shinigami, the **God** of death. It's more natural if a God and a Goddess seek each other.

"Before she came here, you were saying something about being worried."

She nods.

"Well, if you aren't worried about her, is it me you are looking out for?"

"You know, Ichigo, I like you. You're a pretty nice guy when you aren't sleeping with half the population." I smirk at her exaggeration. "I have fond memories of you from our childhood."

"I do, too, but what's your point?"

"She's dangerous."

I scoff.

So what if she destroys men with sex? I ruin sex for the women I sleep with. One night with me and I send my partner to heaven, and once you've been to heaven, nothing else compares. But I only give one night because death only comes once, hence my nickname. And there's another thing about my title: no one can resist me because no one can escape death. And since I have my sights on her, I will reap her. Even if she is dangerous.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I've seen it."

"Seen what? Seen her break a man?"

"Yeah. And I don't want that for you."

I'm about to tell her that she doesn't have to worry because it'll be her friend that will crumble, but she cuts me off.

"I've seen you broken before, Ichigo. And I know we aren't that close anymore, but I can't see you like that again."

"I'll hardly fall apart because of her, Tatsuki."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Well, I don't plan to. I'm not going to be one of her little pets."

"Then what exactly do you want?"

I grin.

It's very tempting to tell her. To reveal that I want to make her friend surrender to me. That I want to dominate the domineering woman until she yields to my touch, to my very voice. That I want the promiscuous princess to beg me to say her name.

I smile as I walk away from her.

"Who knows?"


End file.
